


Digitalised Destinies

by MysteriousMew



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Cyber Sleuth
Genre: A shit tone of digimon, Adventure, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With great power, comes great responsibility. <br/>Iris never thought her little meet up with friends would be the catalyst of something greater. When the world collides with the Digital World, four teens must stand up and stop it from ending.<br/>Can Iris protect those she holds dear and solve everyone's problems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digitalised Destinies

** Digitalised Destinies **

** Prologue: **

** Butterfly **

Iris sighed as she entered her room. Swinging her bag off of her shoulder, she hung it up on the hook behind the door. The brunette began going through her usual after-school ritual: packing things away and changing out of her uniform.

As she dumped the uniform in her laundry basket, a tinge of sadness hit her. She was never going to need that skirt or blouse ever again.

“ _Everything okay?_ ” a boyish voice asked her quietly.

“Just thinking. It’s only sinking in that today was my last day,” Iris answered, tearing her gaze away from the basket. “I’m going to miss Ryota and Sakura.”

“ _I’ll miss listening to Ryota trip over himself to impress Sakura.”_

A chuckle escaped her lips at the many memories of Ryota doing that. Whether he’d stumble over his words or just stumble in general…

“ _Blue Box and Akkino are online right now if you wanted to talk to them,”_ the voice suggested and she smiled to herself, sitting on her light blue office chair.

“Thanks Lucemon,” Iris said, logging on and entering the password to the group chat. The computer chimed, letting her know that she had successfully logged in.

Already, there had seemed to be a discussion going on.

 **Hey guys! Ever heard of Digimon?** Akkino had wrote, startling the young teen. She knew Lucemon was following the chat as he lived comfortably in her Digivice. She had found the Digimon being chased by hackers once in EDEN down in Kowloon when she was twelve.

Kowloon was a place where only hackers went and out of curiosity, Iris checked it out. At the time she had been exploring when someone downloaded a program called ‘Digimon Capture’ onto her Digivice. This more or less had marked her as a hacker, something she didn’t want.

But then, she came across a group of them chasing down Lucemon who had been trying to evade them. Wanting to help, Iris tried to stop them but she had no Digimon to fight for her.

For some reason, Lucemon saw something in her that made him chose to be captured by her. Together, they fought and drove the hackers off. And they had been partners ever since.

Whenever she was in EDEN, they would explore or hang out but he mostly stayed in her Digivice and watched. Even helped other Digimon that were being harmed or chased by other hackers. Eventually, they came across a woman called Mirei Mikagura who ran a sanctuary for all Digimon. With her help, she and Lucemon ensured the Digimon were safe from hackers and others who would mistreat them.

Kinda of like a superhero.

 **What’s this all of a sudden?** Blue Box typed.

 **You’re talking about Digimon programs, right?** Old Man Fanta spoke up. **Those dangerous programs used by hackers.**

“ _Didn’t realise you were such a dangerous hacker, Iris,”_ Lucemon commented a little sarcastically as she grimaced. Sure, as much as she loved her little unofficial part time job as a rescuer, she hated that it marked her as a hacker.

 **Dangerous? How dangerous exactly?** Iris typed and waited for a response.

 **They can break through security, steal data, enter password-protected forums with ease. Those programs can do all kinds of nasty thing!** Old Man Fanta informed them rapidly. **They’re behind most of the incidents that have been happening.**

“They’re not programs,” she muttered, resting her chin in her hand. She watched the conversation turn to speculation and others coming up with stories about hacker attacks. She was about to log out when a notification popped up onto the screen.

 _Mr Navit_ **has logged in.**

Frowning, the brunette sat up straighter and watched in slight fascination as the EDEN mascot literally cut a hole in the middle of the chat and popped out from it.

“ _It’s a hacker_ ,” Lucemon whispered as she swallowed.

 **Yooo, what’s up people!** Mr Navit greeted, causing the others to freak out a little. When Akkino questioned whether or not it was a hacker, the mascot confirmed that it was. **I have a fantastic present for all of you! Be sure to log into EDEN tomorrow! Don’t forget, now! If you don’t login, I’ll hack you!**

It quickly logged out, stunning the others into silence.

**What the heck…Was that an actual hacker?**

**No way dude!**

**Think someone’s playing a prank on us?**

“What do you think?” Iris asked, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched the conversation, Akkino suggesting to go with Blue Box backing her up. The others, however, immediately fled the forum.

“ _Better to go and deal with it than wait for them to come to us,”_ Lucemon reasoned as she typed that she was going to join them. They set up a meeting point and a time. With that all sorted, Iris logged off and glanced at a photo in a silver frame by her desk. It was a picture of her parents, Uncle Riki and her, posing under a tree back when she was eleven. Before her father had passed away.

“It’s probably a low level hacker,” she told herself confidently.

“ _Still. Take Kudamon and Piccolomon with you,”_ Lucemon advised as she rose to her feet, leaving her room to make herself dinner.

**oOo**

**_EDEN Entrance…_ **

Her body floated down, touching down on the platform and she glanced at the time on her Digivice. She was a littler earlier than expected. And maybe a bit nervous too. Considering this was the first time she was ever meeting up with someone from the chat room.

As if sensing her thoughts, Piccolomon spoke up from her Digivice. “ _This’ll be the first time meeting Akkino and Blue Box huh? Wonder if Blue Box will actually look like a giant blue box.”_

 _“Of course not,”_ Kudamon pointed out. “ _I’ll keep an eye out though.”_

“Thanks Kudamon,” Iris said, walking around. After chatting with a few people, she headed over to the community area and tried her luck there.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she received a call from the hacker posing as Mr Navit. It instructed her to head to Galacta Park in Kowloon before hanging up.

Frowning a little, she did as instructed and headed over to Galacta Park. Along the way, the two Digimon with her began guessing what it meant by gift.

“ _Maybe like an actual present? A thank-you for all of our hard work!”_ Piccolomon said excitedly as she heard Kudamon sigh.

“ _You forget that it’s from a hacker. Nothing good I would assume,”_ the Holy Beast Digimon stated as Iris flew below the surface, heading further down.

“ _Then I’ve got plenty of bombs at the ready, Iris!”_

Feeling slightly reassured, she drew closer towards the park and saw a girl her age with pink short pigtails standing close to the lamp.

Spotting Iris, the girl scowled a little. “You’re late! Sooo late!” she exclaimed as Iris landed.

“Sorry,” she apologised, flashing a smile. “I’m Iris Aiba. My username is Aiba.”

Scowling for a second longer, the girl’s face relaxed a little. “I’m Akkino. My real name is Nokia Shiramine. It’s nice to meet you. Not!” Nokia shouted, making Iris take a step back, a little surprised.

“You’re late! What were you doing?! Leaving me all alone in such a dangerous place. How would you feel if you were in my shoes?” Nokia snapped as Iris pinched the bridge of her nose.

“ _She’s got quite the mouth on her,”_ Kudamon commented and she couldn’t help but agree.

“Has Blue Box showed up yet?” Iris asked, wanting to dodge the conversation by turning it to their missing companion.

“Oh, he showed up all right. But what does that even matter?” she said angrily, her brows furrowed. “Like, can you believe this? He’s all, ‘Oh, I’ve got to go and find a ghost,’ and all of a sudden he’s running off by himself. That’s how he rolls, apparently! A hundred percent full of himself! Thinks he’s all that just because he’s got good looks or whatever.”

“ _When is this hacker gonna show up?! I’m bored already!”_ Piccolomon complained in her ear, causing Iris to tuned Nokia’s rant out. Her attention was suddenly brought back when Nokia screamed and practically clung to her arm.

“Whoa, easy,” a guy with black hair said, lowering his white hood. “Overreacting a bit there, aren’t we?”

Nokia shook her head, recovering a bit. “Oh, jeez, Arata. It’s just you. I…I thought you were a ghost,” she admitted, releasing her grip on Iris.

Arata rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Sheesh. You don’t have to act all tough by coming to a place like this if you’re chicken, you know.”

“You’re the one who ditched me in that ‘place like this,’ Arata, you slimy little no-good—”

Arata clucked his tongue, ignoring Nokia and turning his gaze onto Iris. “We’ve never met before, have we? I’m Arata Sanada. Nice to meet you and all that,” he greeted and she smiled.

“Iris Aiba,” she introduced herself, crossing her arms over her chest. “Nokia said you went to take a look around right? Find anything interesting?”

“I thought that ‘Mr Navit’ fellow who called us here might be around—”

“What?!” Nokia exclaimed, cutting in. “I thought you were looking for a ghost!”

Arata shrugged his shoulders. “I was doing a little of that, too. But in the end, I found neither. Rather, there wasn’t anyone around to be found. You’d think there’d be one or two more hackers in an area like Kowloon, no matter how dangerous it is.”

Iris’s brows furrowed at that piece of information. Now that she had thought about it, there weren’t any of the usual ones hanging around. Even at this time of the day.

“ _I don’t like this Iris,”_ Kudamon spoke up suddenly, sounding concerned. “ _The area is a little too quiet for my liking.”_

All three teen’s Digivices went off, signalling they were simultaneously receiving a call. Arata and Iris exchanged looks, answering it with Nokia following after.

“ ** _So very sorry to keep you all waiting. I’m Mr Navit! I’ve got something for all you good boys and girls who showed up here today! This is the miraculous power to change the world!_** ” Mr Navit declared as a notification popped up on her Digivice.

“ _Someone is attempting to install the Digimon Capture program,”_ Kudamon informed her. “ _Wisemon has already been alerted and will counter the programing now.”_

“Thanks Kudamon,” Iris responded as Arata checked his programs.

“This Mr Navit is no slouch,” he commented in mild-admiration. “He broke through my firewall like it was nothing.”

“Digimon Capture?” Nokia said, confused as she stared at the program.

“It’s a tool hackers use,” Iris informed her as her eyes widened.

“Wait, so when you say ‘Digimon’ you mean like, ‘Digimon’ Digimon?” she stammered a bit, still a little shocked and Arata nodded, bringing up a screen.

“Yes, those Digimon. The ones you’re so interested in,” the male teen confirmed as Iris caught something up ahead. While Nokia began freaking out with Arata attempting to calm her down, Iris narrowed her bright blue eyes.

Standing behind one of the large alphabet blocks, was a figure watching them.

“Hey!” Iris shouted, startling the hacker who immediately sprinted away. Having been alerted, Arata let out a curse.

“Don’t let him get away!” the black haired teen ordered, sprinting after the hacker. Iris was about to chase after them when she heard Nokia yelp in fear. Turning around, the brunette saw that the hacker had blocked off the exit with a firewall.

“It wasn’t here before. What’s it doing here?” the pinkette asked, standing close to her. “Did some hacker do this too?”

“What’s their game?” Iris muttered to herself, frowning a little. Figuring that answers were behind them, she turned to her. “We can’t go home that way. I know where another log out point is.”

Nokia shook her head furiously. “No. I’m not going. I won’t,” she said firmly, turning away from her.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Iris sighed. “Fine, stay here if you want. Kudamon, Piccolomon, reload.”

The two Digimon she summoned appeared before her, startling Nokia who flinched at them.

“Stay with Nokia. I’ll find the hacker,” she told them before sprinting in the direction where Arata had ran off.  As she turned a corner, a zap of pain hit her head and she clutched it with one hand, crouching down a little. Squeezing her eyes shut, Iris waited for it to pass before glancing up.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

**Song: Butterfly Female version by Megumi Studio JP**

**So, I bought the Digimon Cyber Sleuth game and thought that maybe a little romance between the Female OC and Arata was needed. Went and looked it up...and there wasn't any on here.**

**I AM HERE TO FIX THAT!**

**Also, will move away from the storyline a bit here and there. So enjoy :)**

**A link for what I picture Iris like: https://au.pinterest.com/pin/374643262734183778/**

 


End file.
